Ella es una sangre sucia
by lunatica22
Summary: Un final diferente al escrito en los libros, un poco de persecución, algo de miradas indiscretas y ya tenemos un Dramione ...no en verdad no es tan fácil.


****Hola a todos, sé que este one-shot se encontraba dentro de Puro Dramione pero he decido eliminar el fic y publicar los one-shot por separado.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ella es una sangre sucia<em>**

Caminas con paso gallardo hacía de la mesa de Slytherin y los que están sentados se hacen a un lado para cederte un lugar, los miras con esa mueca tan Malfoy que definitivamente se ha convertido en tu sello personal, se sientas erguido haciendo gala de tus finos modales tan bien aprendidos y todos parecen dejar sus conversaciones para escuchar lo que tienes que decir, no por nada eres el Príncipe Slytherin, el Príncipe de las Serpientes, Pansy te observa con esa sonrisa boba en el rostro y tu no le haces caso, no tienes porque y ella se acerca más a ti intentando besarte pero desvías la cara y la dejas rabiando por el desprecio.

Levantas tus mirada, esa mirada que hace que las mujeres se derritan y caigan a tus pies, para variar otra vez todos en el gran comedor están hablando de San Potter- _que diablos tiene ese mestizo cuatro ojos que hace que todos_ _estén tan atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos, -_los otros estudiantes lo observan y señalan con entusiasmo_- seguramente ya ha hecho una nueva estupidez como siempre y se la celebraran como suelen hacerlo-_piensas ylo mirascon la rabia centellando en tus ojos, ese maldito tiene todo y tú no tienes nada.

_¿Acaso es envidia?-_ piensas y sacudes la cabeza pero no puedes evitar pensar que te gustaría estar en su lugar por una vez y sentir lo que él siente cuando la comelibros le sonríe, ¿y por qué estas pensando en la rata de biblioteca?, esa maldita sangre sucia que ha logrado humillarte un centenar de ocasiones con su inteligencia, que no parece notar tu presencia, que no suspira por que tú la mires y no se desarma con una de tus sonrisas endiabladamente seductoras.

Desvías la mirada hacía la sangre sucia, la observas atento y ella sonríe, pero no a ti si no a la comadreja, -¿_Por qué le sonríe?, ¿cómo puede sonreírle así a ese estúpido traidor de la sangre?, no es más que una comelibros frígida y mojigata-_ concluyes y desvías la mirada por qué no soportas ver cómo le sonríe a los estúpidos de San Potter y la comadreja, más aún cuando el cara rajada le pasa el brazo por lo hombros y le susurra al oído, pero qué diablos te tiene que importar lo que haga la sangre sucia...

Te das cuenta de que Daphne esta hablándote, la ves mover los labios y no entiendes ni una palabra de lo que dice porque tu atención está en otra parte y tu cerebro no procesa sus palabras por que no le interesan.

-_Tiene un buen cuerpo y unos labios tentadores, podría besarla –_ piensas_ – podría usarla y así me saco de la cabeza a la maldita sangre sucia, según Blaise es muy buena en la cama- _ahora si le estas prestando atención y ella te sonríe por que le has dicho que si- _de qué demonios estará hablando_- piensas, lo que sea, ya has aceptado.

- Gracias – te dice antes de levantarse de la mesa y caminar hacia la salida del gran comedor moviendo las caderas y sonriendo como tonta por que no le quitas la vista de encima- _si ella supiera _– piensas para ti mismo.

Te levantas de la mesa con una sonrisa seductora y algunas chicas suspiran a tu paso, necesitabas un revolcón y ya lo has conseguido, Daphne es la presa perfecta, tiene un cuerpo que muchos desean y no lo suelta al primero pero tampoco es una mojigata y eso te gusta, no esta tan usada y te sirve para pasar el rato, solo por ahora.

Entras al aula de pociones con diez minutos de retraso pero no te importa Snape no te lo reprochara, ni te quitara puntos por que tu eres Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes y siempre haces lo que quieres, te sientas en el lugar de siempre y no prestas atención estas muy ocupado repasando tus tácticas de conquista, decidiendo cual usar con Daphne aunque tal vez no las necesites por las miradas que te lanza estas casi seguro de que no pasará ni un día antes de que la tengas en tu cama gimiendo tu nombre y pidiéndote más, igual que las otras.

Pero cometes el error de mirar al frente justo antes de que la clase termine y la ves, el malnacido del pobretón le está quitando algo del cabello, si es que a esa maraña de pelos desordenados se le puede llamar cabellos, el muy idiota aprovecha para colocar un mechón de cabellos detrás de su oreja izquierda y eso hace que te hierva la sangre, él la toca y ella se lo permite, hasta parece que lo disfruta, la mira con esos ojos de enamorado, se ve tan condenadamente ridículo, pero él la toca y tu no, ella jamás te permitiría tocarla…

No hace falta que te lo diga, lo sabes, ella te aborrece y como no hacerlo después de que llevas años insultándola y despreciándola por ser una maldita sangre sucia, no tiene sentido que te sientas así pero no puedes evitarlo,¿ desde cuándo te importa tanto esa?, ¿desde cuándo sientes que un Dragón hecha fuego por la boca dentro de ti cada vez que el pobretón o el cara rajada la toca?.

Espantas esas ideas de tu cabeza y te diriges a la siguiente clase pero no puede concentrarte y te pasas el día pensando en ella y odiándote por hacerlo, te sientas en la hierba bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al lago, no irás al comedor, no tienes ganas de comer, además no quieres verla.

Una vos chillona te llama y fastidiado volteas a ver a la muchacha.

-Draco…Draco… Te estaba buscando, ¿por qué no llegaste?- te pregunta Daphne y tú la miras sin entender.

- ¿Y donde se supone que me estabas esperando? – respondes altanero.

- Aceptaste ayudarme en pociones, se supone que nos veríamos en la oficina de Snape- replica ella enfadada pero tú no piensas permitir que ella te hable en ese tono.

- No me dio la gana de ir, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- contestas y te das la vuelta sin esperar su reacción, así que eso era lo que aceptaste en la mañana. Sabes que deberías disculparte, deberías haberle dicho que lamentabas no haber llegado y dejarla plantada, deberías hacerle creer que te importa pero no te importa y no tienes ganas de fingir, has arruinado tu oportunidad de llevarla a la cama y no te importa.

No es ella la que deseas y sabes que no estarás satisfecho hasta tener a la sangre sucia en tus brazos suspirando por tu besos, lo has decidido vas a conquistarla porque la deseas y cuando un Malfoy desea algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo, aunque ese algo sea una sangre sucia, al diablo las estupideces de la pureza de sangre, quieres tenerla y no vas a permitir que esas estúpidas creencias que te inculcaron desde niño se interpongan, solo la deseas, la tendrás , la usaras y luego la desecharas igual que a las otras, cuando te canses de ella la dejarás. Te aferras a esos pensamientos como si fueran un escudo pero en el fondo muy en el fondo sabes que hay algo más que solo deseo.

Pero ahora no piensas en otra cosa que no sea tenerla, deseas alejarla de todos y de todo, encerrarla en tu cuarto y hartarte de ella y vas a hacerlo, eres Draco Malfoy y ninguna mujer puede resistirse a ti.

Dejas de insultarla, ya no te burlas de San Potter y la comadreja cuando ella está cerca, haces de cuenta que estas demasiado ocupado en tus asuntos como para preocuparte por el Trío de oro, ya no celebras las burlas de tus compañeros, al menos no delante de ella; y demuestras una madures que sabes que no tienes pero eres muy bueno actuando, tienes la sangre fría y todos tus movimientos están sumamente calculados.

Después de una semana de ignorarla comienzas a encontrártela "_por casualidad"_ en cada lugar que frecuenta, conoces los horarios de su clases sabes a qué horas irá a la biblioteca y puedes interpretar casi todos sus gestos, te sientes como un cazador evaluando a su presa y sabes que te encantaría tenerla. Siempre pasas cerca de ella pero no dices nada, caminas con tu túnica pulcra y bien planchada, el paso aristócrata que te caracteriza y la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto, luciendo siempre una mueca de profunda preocupación, como quien enfrenta problemas de vida o muerte.

Un día, dos días, tres días y por fin todo tu trabajo va dando frutos, estas sentado en la mesa de Slytherin en al gran comedor con todos tus compañeros rodeándote y comentando que estas muy cambiado y ella está mirándote, no fijamente ni con descaro, sino con curiosidad y de forma disimulada como quien no quiere la cosa pero sabes que se muere por saber que está sucediendo contigo.

La tienes en tus brazos, tocas su piel suave y permites a tus manos perderse entre sus cabellos, la besas con pasión mordiéndole los labios, introduciendo tu lengua en su boca explorando, sintiendo, gimiendo al tiempo que su lengua hace lo propio con tu boca y no podrías estar más excitado.

Dejas a tus manos recorrer su cuerpo y delinear su figura sobre la ropa mientras ella se abraza fuerte a tu cuerpo clava sus uñas en tu espalda por sobre la ropa que ya empieza a estorbarte, pero el sonido del cristal siendo golpeado desde fuera te despierta y te das cuenta de que solo ha sido un sueño, maldices al águila por despertarte de tan dulces sueños y tomas la carta de tu madre, rompes el sello y te olvidas completamente de tu sueño porque lo que tu madre ha escrito te hace olvidarte de todo.

¿Cómo puede pedirte ella que hagas algo así? No puedes traicionar al Lord oscuro, la vida de tu familia está en riesgo y si tienes que convertirte en un asesino lo harás porque amas a tu madre y no vas a sentarte a verla morir a manos del maldito Lord Voldemort.

¿Además quien querría ayudar a alguien como tú, a quien podías acudir? No hay nadie que pueda hacerle frente al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, bueno tal vez si haya alguien pero precisamente tu misión es deshacerte de ese alguien, "matar a Dumbledore" esa es tu misión y a pesar de que no deseas convertirte en un asesino lo harás, lo harás por que la vida de tu familia depende de ello.

Te pasas los próximos cinco días pensando como lo lograrás y te olvidas de la sangre sucia, estas más delgado y ojeroso, pero aún conservas tu porte aristocrático que te da un aire de melancolía, finalmente encuentras la forma y te sientes un poco aliviado, será algo difícil pero lo harás, ya no hay vuelta atrás la marca tenebrosa esta tatuada en tu brazo y debes cumplir tu misión.

Notas su mirada sobre ti y lo que antes te hubiera llenado de orgullo ahora te hace sentir estúpido, cómo pudiste olvidar que debías cumplir una misión y no tenías tiempo para revolcones con nadie, nisiquiera con ella por más que la desees.

Es ya pasada la media de noche y todos están dormidos, sales de tu cuarto esperando no encontrar a nadie en la sala común y tienes suerte, aunque en el fondo desearías que alguien te detuviera, caminas sin hacer ruido y sales al pasillo para dirigirte a la sala de menesteres, allí es donde se encuentra el armario y es allí donde se concretaran tus planes.

La luz de la luna ilumina los pasillos y no ves a nadie vigilando así que avanzas con cuidado, paso a paso como un ladrón en medio de la noche, pero una mano te introduce con fuerza a un aula vacía y por un momento sientes pánico por haber sido descubierto, la persona que te ha llevado allí esta oculta por las sombras pero no puede ser un profesor, tal vez alguno de los prefectos….?

La figura se acerca a ti y sientes que tu corazón da un vuelco al verla; sí, tú tienes corazón vaya sorpresa…! piensas en algunos insultos para zafarte de ella y cuando estas a punto de abrir la boca ella lo hace primero.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- te pregunta con el ceño fruncido, se ve tan sexy… pero no debes pensar en eso ahora y la sangre fría que corre por tus venas se hace presente.

- Nada que te importe sangre sucia, de eso puedes estar segura- contestas con tu mirada más intimidante pero ella no se intimida fácilmente y eso te gusta de ella.

- Sabes que puedo entregarte a los profesores a menos que tengas una buena excusa- contesta molesta pero sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos.

- Inténtalo comelibros- replicas y sales del aula sin volver a mirarla.

Despiertas en la mañana algo nervioso y esperas que Snape te reprenda por haber dejado que la rata de biblioteca te encontrara vagando por los corredores pero no lo hace y te das cuenta de que no te ha delatado, al menos no por ahora.

Algo extraño está pasando, cada vez que sales a media noche para encerrarte en la sala de menesteres te encuentras con ella, es como si estuviera esperándote, callada como una sombra, te observa con sus ojos color canela y siempre te pregunta - _¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- _pero tú nunca respondes y ella solo te sigue con la mirada hasta que al terminar de subir las escaleras te pierdes en una vuelta hacía uno de los pasillos.

Esto ya raya en lo absurdo, anoche se ha atrevido a acompañarte hasta el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres y has tenido que regresar a tu cuarto sin poder hacer nada porque no te ha dejado solo ni un momento y si lo vuelve a hacer tendrás que hechizarla, cada vez te observa con más descaro mientras están en el Gran comedor o en alguna de las clases que comparten y tú has vuelto a sentir ese molesto Dragón en tus entrañas cuando el cara rajada o la comadreja se acercan a ella.

Estas escondido en un aula esperando que ella llegue a esperar que salgas de tu sala común y si estuvieras en otro lugar y ambos fueran otras personas hasta podría ser algo cómico. Una hora y todavía no ha llegado, comienzas a pensar que no vendrá y estas a punto de salir de tu escondite cuando la ves venir por el pasillo con pasos sigilosos y atenta a cualquier ruido.

Cada vez está más cerca de tu escondite y sin pensarlo la tomas por la cintura y tapas su boca con tus manos para evitar que grite luego la llevas a la misma aula donde ella te llevo a ti en otra ocasión y sin soltarla dejas que vea tu rostro y cuando lo haces la tensión de sus músculos se afloja, te das cuenta de que están demasiado cerca pero no quieres alejarla de ti y bajas la cabeza para estar a su altura, sientes su aliento contra el tuyo y un escalofríos recorre tu cuerpo, no lo piensas y la besas pero no con desesperación ni pasión sino con ternura, una ternura que no sabías que tenías y ella te responde, la atraes aún más a tu cuerpo y ella rodea tu cuello con sus brazos, el beso se prolonga demasiado pero ninguno quiere que acabe.

- No lo hagas – dice ella cuando dejas de besarla

-¿Qué?- preguntas confundido- ¿qué es lo que no quieres que haga?

- Puedo ayudarte, no lo hagas – te contesta y notas que está a punto de llorar.

- No sé de que hablas - replicas molesto esperando convencerla.

- Por favor no lo hagas, Dumbledore puede ayudarte podemos proteger a tu familia, no tienes que hacerlo- insiste dejando salir una lagrima y te debates entre la duda de saber por qué esta pidiéndote eso.

-¿Por eso me besaste para pedirme que no lo haga? – preguntas con rabia en tu voz por qué no soportas la idea de que solo este allí para detenerte, de que en realidad tu no le importas.

- No quiero que te conviertas en un asesino, me importas más de lo que te imaginas- suelta en un impulso y se sonroja por que ha dicho demasiado.

-_Ha dicho que le importo_- piensas y tu corazón late a mil ante la posibilidad de que ella sienta algo por ti pero la realidad te golpea como un crucio y la luz que comenzaba a brillar se apaga.

- Debo hacerlo, mi familia depende de eso- respondes con la voz dolida- el va a matarlos si no lo hago.

- Podemos encontrar la forma, yo puedo ayudarte, déjame ayudarte- implora ella y se abraza a ti con desesperación y todos tus razonamientos y todas tus convicciones los lanzas por la ventana y levantas su cara para besarla de nuevo con desesperación mientras las lagrimas, esas malditas traidoras, luchan por salir al exterior.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntas en un susurro el tiempo que la abrazas.

- No lo sé Draco, de verdad que no lo entiendo no sé lo que me pasa contigo, no sé como paso pero …- no la dejas terminar y vuelves a besarla, sabes a que se refiere tú sientes lo mismo, aunque no tenga lógica, ni pies ni cabeza, ni sentido, ni un buen fundamento pero allí estas besándola y sabes que no podrás ya cumplir con la misión que el Lord te ha encomendado, no cuando ella te ha pedido que no lo hagas , no podrías negarle nada.

Sabes que es una locura que estas poniendo en peligro la vida de tus padres, que no tiene sentido pero le crees y deseas más que nada creer que hay otra salida y que no tienes que convertirte en un asesino.

El beso se profundiza y no quieres que termine, no quieres que llegue el día por qué no quieres separarte de ella, tus manos van cobrando vida propia y acarician su espalda, van subiendo por sus piernas y se detienen en sus caderas mientras tu boca se ocupa de su cuello y la escuchas gemir, entonces ella clava sus uñas en tu espalda sobre la tela de tu camisa y tus manos se introducen bajo la tela de su blusa.

Ella no dice nada y lo tomas como un consentimiento para continuar así que dejas que tus manos exploren su cuerpo y vayan desasiéndose de la ropa que estorba el camino de tu boca que necesita besar cada parte de su piel al descubierto.

Va quitándote la camisa con lentitud y sientes una gloriosa agonía cuando comienza a besar y chupar tu cuello, ella no parece querer detenerse y tú tampoco quieres hacerlo, sientes su piel suave, sus latidos desbocados y tu excitación se hace más evidente aún.

Ya no hay ropa que los separe y admiras su desnudez porque nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa que ella, nunca en toda tu vida y mira que has conocido muchas mujeres. Tomas la varita y haces aparecer una cama, la recuestas sobre ella con delicadeza, besas su cuello y sus hombros, acaricias sus mejillas y con una mirada le pides permiso para hacerla tuya, ella asiente y acercas tu boca a su oído y susurras- Tranquila- porque sientes todo su cuerpo tensarse cuando comienzas a acariciar sus piernas.

Se entrega a ti, con pasión dejando en cada caricia deja su huella en tu piel y gozas pensando en que eres el primero, que nunca nadie la ha tocada ni le ha hecho sentir lo que tú le haces sentir y llegas al clímax de su mano, sientes como ella gime tu nombre y tu le contestas haciendo lo mismo.

La luz cada vez se hace más clara, sabes que deben separarse pero no quieres dejar de sentir su cabeza sobre tu pecho, se visten sin decir palabras, las palabras sobran…

La cara de la comadreja y de San Potter cuando se enteraron de que Hermione y tu están juntos no tiene precio, nunca les has visto tan molestos y seamos sinceros tú has sido el causante de muchas de sus molestias, pero a pesar de sus protestas ella ha sido firme en su decisión de estar contigo y han tenido que tragarse sus perjuicios y rivalidades en virtud de su amistad con la castaña.

Los Slytherin han dejado de hablarte y te huyen como si fueras un dementor, algo que a ti te agrada sobremanera porque evita que tengas que hablar con ellos y has terminado siendo un miembro más de la mesa Gryffindor donde a pesar de todos recelos te sientes a gusto aunque no lo confesarías aunque te dieran Veritaserum.

Has hablado con Dumbledore y te ha asegurado que protegerá a tu familia, tu padre fue sacado de Azcaban, a pesar de sus insistentes protestas por haberte convertido en un traidor al final el ha cedido y junto a tu madre están ahora bajo la protección de la Orden de Fénix, la despedida ha sido difícil pero ellos te entienden, no puedes irte con ellos, no puedes dejarla a ella.

Pasaran días, meses, años tal vez antes de que puedas volverlos a ver pero estas dispuesto a pagar el precio por estar junto a ella. Tus convicciones han cambiado pero aún no estás del todo de acuerdo con la Orden sin embargo ella no dejara a sus amigos, no desertará, peleará en la guerra porque así es ella y no podrías amarla más por eso.

Si ella desea pelear entonces tú pelearas a su lado, no permitirás que nada le pase la protegerás con tu vida si es necesario porque aunque nunca lo aceptes delante de otros, la amas, no sabes por qué, ni cuándo, ni cómo nació ese amor pero la amas y no vas a perderla.

Es gracioso pensar que estabas destinado a ser un vil mortifago sin sentimientos, un asesino consumado que aborrecía a los sangre sucias y ahora tu destino haya cambiado solo porque ella no se rindió contigo. La vida a veces da muchas vueltas y cualquier cosa puede poner tu vida de cabeza en el momento menos pensado.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**V**


End file.
